


Зови меня Джон

by 006_stkglm



Series: Зови меня Джон [2]
Category: Moving On (UK TV), Silk (TV)
Genre: Action, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тяжелые будни наркобарона и его барристера</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зови меня Джон

**Author's Note:**

> Ирвелл - река в Манчестере  
> Написано на ФБ-2015 (на diary.ru) для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

Когда заправляешь наркоторговлей в особо крупных размерах, самую большую проблему, как правило, представляет не полиция, не поставщики и даже не конкуренты. Агентство недвижимости и купленная в Ливерпуле сеть забегаловок «fish&chips» позволяют отмывать любые доходы быстрее, чем его горничная — филиппинка Мишель — делает минет. Джон искренне намеревается включить в ее резюме пометку «тяга во рту как у пылесоса». Самой большой проблемой являются идиоты, которые на тебя работают.

— Мистер Маллиган?

Джон болтает кубиками льда в бокале с Macallan.

— Я только владелец сети, наймом персонала не занимаюсь. О нареканиях в адрес Уильяма Стетсона мне не известно. Непосредственный работодатель и коллеги характеризуют положительно, — он надеется, что желание закатать полудурка Стетсона — поехавшего на выходные в Лондон, попавшегося там бобби с двумя граммами снежка в кармане и на вопрос «где взял?» брякнувшего: «на работе» — в бетон и сбросить в Ирвелл, не сильно отражается на его лице. Клайв вряд ли одобрит такое дополнение к тактике. Барристер кивает, отпивая из своего бокала черешневое пиво, прямо как девчонка.

— Верно. Вы вызваны в качестве свидетеля, но обвинитель наверняка попытается поднять случай с мисс Морган. Ведь это ваше единственное правонарушение за последние годы, пусть и не доказанное. Придерживайтесь стратегии и не реагируйте на провокации.

— Я умею давать показания, мистер…

— Клайв, — улыбается барристер и Джон кивает, салютуя бокалом. Они сидят в пабе недалеко от Шу Лейн — Джон только что прилетел из Ливерпуля, суд назначен на завтрашнее утро. Клайв отодвигает папку на край столика и ослабляет галстук.

— Оплачиваемые часы консультаций закончились?

Клайв, улыбаясь, расстегивает пиджак — глядя на него, Джон подумывает тоже начать носить тройку — и закидывает руку на спинку обитой кожей скамьи.

— Да, и теперь мне можно вас угостить.

Джон хмыкает, залпом допивает виски и подзывает официанта.

Не то, чтобы они напиваются: в бизнесе, которым занимается Джон, умение себя контролировать жизненно необходимо. Они обсуждают футбол, сиськи проходящих мимо посетительниц и машины. Джон гордится своим красным «Порше», а у Клайва навороченный байк — мажорные мальчики тоже бунтуют. Но когда барристер снова игнорирует отказ от предложения повторить раунд, Джон не выдерживает, допивает остатки виски и встает.

— Пойдем.

Клайв удивленно приподнимает брови, но выходит следом. Через толпу приходится проталкиваться; начало одиннадцатого вечера, в пабе яблоку негде упасть, но мужской туалет оказывается пустым.

— Что-то слу…

Джон не дает договорить, прижимает его спиной к двери и аккуратно поворачивает замок.

— Ты знаешь, чем я занимаюсь, Клайв?

Надо отдать бунтующему мальчику Клайву Ридеру должное — он моментально становится серьезным, если не трезвым, несмотря на пинту черешневого и шесть порций виски.

— Имею представление.

Джон холодно улыбается, наклоняясь ближе:

— Тогда ты имеешь представление, что я с тобой сделаю, если завтра Вилли Стетсон не отделается условным.

Клайв сглатывает: кадык дергается вверх-вниз, на горле часто бьется синяя жилка.

— Могу намекнуть, — Джон упирается в дверь руками по обе стороны от его головы, наклоняется и шепчет в самое ухо, почти касаясь мочки губами. Клайв вскидывает голову, как делают все мальчики из колледжей, которым в уличных драках никогда не разбивали нос, но в глазах его явно читается смятение. Джон, отстраняясь, аккуратно поправляет ему пиджак.

— Все понятно?

Клайв кивает, выпрямляясь:

— Да, мистер Маллиган.

— Тогда иди работай. Увидимся завтра в суде, — Джон, не оглядываясь, выходит за дверь.

* * *

Заседание проходит гладко. Джон дает оговоренные показания, пожимает плечами в ответ на попытки обвинителя увязать его прошлогодний арест и наркотики Вилли, и два часа развлекает себя зрелищем еще более дурацкого, чем обычно, парика на Клайве — бунтующий мальчик теперь королевский адвокат и понятно, откуда лишние восемьдесят фунтов в час в чеках — пока миссис Стетсон рыдает на кафедре, божась, что ее «мальчик бы никогда! Это все ваш развращенный Лондон».

Клайв не поднимает на него глаз ни разу за все заседание.

Присяжные проводят в комнате для совещаний десять минут.

— Нет, я еще не решил, — говорит Джон главе своего манчестерского филиала, провожая глазами счастливую миссис Стетсон с сыном — два месяца условно, без надзора полиции — когда его трогают за рукав пальто.

— Перезвоню, — бросает он, оборачиваясь и убирая телефон.

Клайв все еще в просторной адвокатской мантии, уже без парика, но зато с отчаянной решимостью в глазах.

— Ты не сказал, что сделаешь, если я выиграю, — выдает ему барристер, вызывающе задирая подбородок, и Джон, запрокинув голову, хохочет на весь холл, пугая молоденьких солиситоров и вызывая возмущение у чопорных судей.

* * *

В туалете здания суда холодно и пахнет сигаретами, несмотря на развешенные кругом таблички «не курить!». Джон толкает Клайва к стойке с раковинами и запирает дверь. Забрызганное зеркало как раз подходящей высоты, чтобы, развернув Клайва к себе спиной и заставив упереться руками в стойку, видеть, как бледные скулы покрываются румянцем. Джон задирает его мантию, под жалобный взвизг молнии стаскивает брюки. Под ними белые хлопковые боксеры: Джон просовывает руку ему под живот и сжимает хозяйство в горсти, прежде чем стащить и их тоже. Клайв тяжело дышит, толкаясь в его руку и подаваясь назад, когда Джон вжимается горячим членом в ложбинку между округлых белых ягодиц.

— Не гони, моему бухгалтеру для истерики не хватает только страховки за твою порванную задницу в дополнение к счетам, — ухмыляется Джон, нажимая на кран дозатора с жидким мылом, и не особенно церемонясь, загоняет ему сначала два пальца, потом три. Клайв глухо стонет, пряча лицо в складки мантии, и Джон дергает его за аккуратно уложенные волосы, заставляя поднять голову.

— Хочу видеть твое лицо, пока засаживаю, — сообщает он барристеру на ухо, как вчера в пабе, и толкает бедра вперед. Внутри горячо, влажно, гладко и почти болезненно тесно. Клайв закусывает губу, но взгляд у него совершенно обдолбанный, и руки подламываются от первого же толчка. Джон, ухмыляясь, накрывает его ладонь своей, заводит под живот, сжимает на члене их переплетенные пальцы и начинает вколачиваться уже всерьез до смачных шлепков яиц по безволосым ляжкам.

Под конец ему приходится зажимать Клайву рот, ибо господин королевский адвокат оказывается горазд поорать. Правда, то, как он подмахивает, кончая, в глазах Джона его здорово реабилитирует. Салфеток, естественно, не оказывается. Джон вытирается платком, наблюдая, как подгребающий под себя руки Клайв улыбается своему отражению, довольно стонет, выпрямляясь, и чертыхается — по громкой связи его вызывают на очередное заседание. В кармане пальто Джона разрывается телефон — снова Манчестер. Уже у самой двери, оглянувшись, он натыкается в зеркале на взгляд барристера. Клайв улыбается:

— Увидимся, мистер Маллиган.

Он, ухмыляясь, поворачивает ручку:  
— Зови меня Джон.


End file.
